


He Was Nothing

by MineRobber



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineRobber/pseuds/MineRobber





	1. The First Day

-Bismuth's POV-

I looked at the number emblazoned on the door of the classroom. "This must be the room..." I muttered to myself.  
"Hey, you dweeb!" said a familiar voice, attached to a person known as Jasper.  
"What is it, Jasper?" I said, sighing, because I knew what the answer would be.  
"I lost my lunch money. Give me yours!" was the reply.  
"Fine," I said, giving her the five dollar bill.

-Lapis's POV-

Walking down the hall, I see Jasper stealing Bismuth's lunch money. Nothing new.  
I get to my seat, and suddenly the door opens. Bismuth... how should I put this... fell into the classroom. He had a black eye, and generally looked like he had been run over by a train. The teacher took attendance, and got to the O's. Eventually, she got to Bismuth's name. "Bismuth Oxide?"  
"Here," I heard a weak voice say.  
"Huh?" said the teacher.  
"He's here," I called out. "A few seats in front of me."  
Her eyes fell on him. "And may I ask what happened to you?"  
"I stood up to a bully, and got punched in the face." His reply was stern and truthful.  
"That must've hurt..." the teacher said. "See me after class."  
From then on, I knew this year would be great.


	2. After Class

-Bismuth's POV-

I saw the teacher after class.

"You know, Bismuth," the teacher began. "you could always ignore the bullies, and then you wouldn't get beaten up all the time."

"It's not like that, and you know it." I said. "This is the 'steal your lunch money' type of bullying, where ignoring them makes them punch you even harder."

"Well, you could always..." the teacher began. I knew how this would go. Every teacher suggested the same thing with minor variations; give in so they won't punch you, lie and say you forgot yours too, whatever it was, it was demeaning and I wouldn't stand for it.

"No." I said.

"What?" the teacher said.

"I get this same speech every year. Give in so they don't punch you, lie and say you didn't bring lunch money, actually stop bringing lunch money.Whatever it is, its demeaning to my morals and I won't stand for it."

"Very well." the teacher said.

I left the classroom only to trip and fall flat on my face. Jasper's long, industrial, monotone laugh cracked and rattled against my ear drums. I tried to get up. That was a horrible mistake. It hurt worse than getting stung by a million bees in one. Since it hurt to move, I just lay there on the floor, reconsidering my life plans and morals. All of a sudden I heard some people snickering at my current state.

"He's gonna be late for class..." One of the girls said. Nobody knew her real name except the school officials, but she went by "Centipeedle" or "Centi".

"I'm gonna help him up," stated one of the girls who I immediately recognized as none other than Lapis Lazuli, the swim captain.

"But why?!?!" Centi asked. "He'll get in trouble. Oh. Wait. That's why, isn't it."

"Yep," Lapis replied.

She helped me off the ground, although it got off to a rocky start. First, she grabbed my wrists, obviously not knowing that my wrists were sore from Jasper punching my hands.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I shouted.

"Oops, sorry."

Eventually, she figured out how to get me on my feet without hurting me. However, there was now 1 minute until next period. I grabbed Lapis's hand (she didn't pull away) and I ran. We made it there and in the door before the bell rang. We decided to sit next to each other. The teacher asked us why we were late. I pointed out that we had technically gotten into the classroom before the bell rang, and as such, we weren't late. The teacher sighed and asked me to sit down.


End file.
